<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Butter Is Better? by FifiandBogart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212037">Butter Is Better?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FifiandBogart/pseuds/FifiandBogart'>FifiandBogart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Butter Lover (Short Film)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay, LGBT, M/M, Short film, YouTube, butter lover, kinga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:22:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FifiandBogart/pseuds/FifiandBogart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange encounter, a lonely gas station, and the butter that brings it all together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Butter Is Better?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a tribute fic to one of my favorite Youtube short films - Butter Lover - created by Youtube user Kinga</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yKGeJXk2qWQ</p><p>The characters don't have names in the original vid, so I wasn't able to post who the characters are and what relationship I'm talking about. Please go watch the short film to better understand my story and don't forget to leave a like on their incredibly adorable video!</p><p>I hope you enjoy my interpretation of this amazing tale!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>God, working in a convenience store in the literal middle of nowhere was the worst job I could imagine. But the money was worth it since it was such an underwhelming position that it was nearly impossible to find employees. The place was at LEAST an hour long drive away from any civilization, only set up so that people traveling across the desert highway could have a rest stop.</p><p>It had been DAYS since my last customer and the boredom was starting to get to me. Looking over at the clock, it was already close to sunset, so it was likely that today would be another dead shift. I stared up at the ceiling and closed my eyes, letting my mind relax. I was beginning to doze off when the door chime jolted me from my drowsiness. I looked over and my jaw dropped in awe and shock.</p><p>He was a man about my age, and he came waltzing in from who knows where looking all sex and rock-N-roll. I’m talkin’ spiked leather jacket, multiple piercings, and bold, bicolored hair. I rubbed my eyes and thought I must have been seeing things. I grew up in a sleepy, nowhere town where every day was the same as the last and nothing exciting ever happened. I had never seen anyone look like him, someone who really took risks with the way others perceived them.</p><p>He smirked as he approached the counter, his grin full of smug confidence, and I felt my face grow hot. I quickly pulled myself together and turned on customer service mode. Plastering on a faked easy smile, I met his gaze head on and tried to ignore how star-struck I felt.</p><p>“Good evening, sir. How can I help you?"</p><p>His smile faltered ever so slightly and he seemed to ponder over his answer with seriousness. He looked around at the various snacks and beverages my store offered, rubbing his chin in thought. His attention fell to the dairy display behind me and his eyes lit up instantly.</p><p>“I think a stick of butter will do the trick, thanks!”</p><p>I chuckled at the strange request but turned to grab one just the same. Usually people liked to stock up on food and water for road trips and lengthy drives in general, so having someone buy only a single item was a little unusual. I rung up his butter at $1.50 and he handed me a fiver. Before I got the chance to return his change, his eyes bore into mine and his wolfish grin made me freeze in place. He leaned forward half an inch, and I had the crazy idea that he was going to try and kiss me. I gulped loudly, but without another word, he turned on his heel and left.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>